Crimson Nova Grand Citadel
Ships Name: Capital Federation Citadel * Type: Extremely Large Capital Ship/Flag Ship * First Launched: 10/17/19 At The Ultimate Star Forge * Primary Constructor: Grand Emperor Vitiate * Affiliated: Crimson Nova Empire/Crimson Nova Federation * Cost: 4.2 Vigintillion Crimson Nova Diamond Credit's * Current Operational Use: Online * In-Service: Currently 1 Being It May Become The Mother-ship To The Crimson Nova Citadel * The Current Length Of The Ship: 8,921,633x26,816 Centillion Cubic Meters * The Current Height Of The Ship: 287 Vigintillion Cubic Meters ''' * '''The Current Width Of The Ship: 49 Vigintillion Cubic Meters * Displacement And Or Weight: 422 Metric Tons ' * '''Propulsion: 12x Dimensional Wave Motion Engine 14x Dimensional ' * '''Subspace Engines Numerous Tachyon Light-Wave Engines * Power: 40x Dimensional Wave Motion Cores Powered and "Online" * Speed: 80 Space Knots Or Quantum Reversal Entanglementation Of Light ''' * '''Particles "Online" * Range of Ships Targeting System's and Scanners: Infinite * Complete Crew Count For Each Floor: 4,220,000 Each Level * Armament: And Or the Ships Weaponry Of sorts "Online" * 474,284x 28 Positron Powered Extremely Advanced Planet Destroying Quad ''' * '''Wave Motion Cannons Powered and "Online" * 2,970,271x 80,000mm Positron Elemental Cannon Barrels In Quad Barreled Turrets Ready for Battle "Online" * 8,922,793x 48,000mm Positron Electromagnetic Ion Cannon Barrels In Quad Barreled Turrets Powered "Online" * 4,522,866x 22,244mm Heavy Anti Air Flak in Quad Barreled Turret Ready and "Online" * 2,184,870x 29,426mm Pulse Laser Flak Anti Air In Triple Turrets Fully Functioning and "Online" * 4,521,844x 28,818mm Pulse Laser Flak Anti Air In Quad Turrets Powered and "Online" * 4,852,246x Anti Ship Subspace Torpedo Launching Tubes Ready and "Online" * 672,954,527x 40 Consecutive Extremely Large Energy Cannons 240,000mm Calibrated Atomic Upgrades "Online" * 42,821,920x 800 Anti Spaceship Quantum Entanglement Grenade Projectors Launchers Powered and "Online" * 85,274,640x 20 Interlocked Anti Planet Missiles in 80x20 ETAL Calibrated and "Online" * 4,874,288x Rows Of Excalibur Photon Beam Anti Spaceship Blasters Powered and "Online" * 40x Diffusion Type Anti Aircraft Weapons Ready and "Online" * 240x Graviton Shield Launchers powered and "Online" * Numerous DD Weapons Very Powerful and "Online" * 80x Black Hole Generators Powerful and "Online" * 20x Gravitational Generators Fully Functioning and "Online" * Armor: As in the Hull of the Ship and what help Protect it * 28,712,956,415mm All Encased Arextalium and Clatraxiam Armor Acid Mist Shield "Online" * 28,712,956,415mm All Encased Star Forge and Godly Infusion Armor Plating ~Unbreakable~ "Online" * Advanced Wave Motion Shields Upgraded and Completely "Online" * Quantum Molecules Reinforced Shields Upgraded and "Online" * Advanced-Diffusion Shields Upgraded and Powered "Online" * Elemental Reflector Shields Upgraded and Large "Online" * Advanced-Tachyon Time Shields Upgraded and Tested "Online" * Aircraft: Aka Ships In The Docking Bay And The Ship Hangers * 482,000,000x 280,000 Void Seeker Fighter’s Upgraded ''' * '''244,000,000x 40,000 Advanced-Nova Core Fighter Ship's * Auxiliary Craft: For More of Space Battle Type * 282,000,000x 24,970 Interceptor Fighter Craft * 42,564x 400 Laser Pulse Cannons, Powered and "Online" * ' 2,740x 280 Phalanx missile launchers, And Phantom Torpedo Launcher Ready and "Online”' * 47,240x 420 Proton Torpedo Launchers. A beam that harnesses a stars’s power and destroys planets Powered and "Online" * 80x 20 Shadow Generators Very Powerful "Online" * 4x 8 Hyperspace Nullifier Extremely Powerful "Fully Functioning" * 4x 8 Planet Prisons Equipped Dangerous and "Online" * 4x 10 Equipped Shock Drum Super Weapons "Fully Activated" * 2x 1 Equipped Death Mark Laser Super Weapons On each Side "Online" * 6x 2 Full Grown Forests Providing air and Energy “Online” * 4x 2 Centerpoint Stations on The Ship In all "Online" * 1x 2 Fully Functional Equipped Composite Beam Superlaser's * 1x 4 Reusable Electro Proton Bombs "Online" * Equipped with 2x 2 Gauntlet Light Speed Cannons "Online" * 4x 2 Gravitic Polarization Beam Fully Functioning "Online" * 2x 2 Equipped Interplanetary Ion Cannon "Online" * 2x 2 Equipped Mass Shadow Generators "Fully Functioning" * 4x 1 Fully Powered and Energized living Stars “Online” * 1x 1 Omega Frost Conductor Towers "Online” * 1x 1 Equipped Orbital Nightcloak "Online * 40x 20 Resonance Torpedo Launcher Equipped "Fully Functioning" * 10x 4 Sky cannon Equipped and "Online" * 1x 1 Invisible Tip of the Ship Infinity Gate "Online" * 1x 1 Visual Electromagnetic Intensifier Equipped Upgraded and "Online" * 2x 2 Null Cannons Equipped and Upgraded "Fully Functioning" * 2x 4 Gree Dark Matter Devices Equipped and "Online" * 2x 2 Illudium PU-36 Explosive Space Modulators "Online" * 2x 2 Dyoss Spheres Upgraded and Advanced “Online” * 1x 1 Advanced Fusion Reactor Operational "Online" * 2x 2 Quantum Entanglement Phantom Generators "Online" * 22,846x 40 KKW Turrets All Over The Vessel Upgraded "Online" * 2x 2 Tip Ship Spear Generators Upgraded"Online" * 22,841x 80 Ion Pulse Cannons All Around "Online" * 240x 20 Zukonium Ray Beam Turrets Upgraded "Online" * 14x 2 Blue Shadow Virus Containment Capsules "Online" * 1x 1 Zildrog Super Powered Upgraded and Advanced Computer "Online" * 2,271x 80,000mm More Positron Elemental Cannon Barrels In Quad Barreled Turrets Ready for Battle "Online" * 2,849,733x 48,000mm More Positron Electromagnetic Ion Cannon Barrels In Quad Barreled Turrets Powered "Online" * 9,524,866x 22,244mm More Heavy Anti Air Flak in Quad Barreled Turret Ready and Advanced and Fully Powered at the Moment "Online" * 2,633,870x 29,426mm More Pulse Laser Flak Anti Air In Triple Turrets Fully Functioning and Energized and Ready to Go"Online" * 429,844x 28,818mm More Pulse Laser Flak Anti Air In Quad Turrets Powered and Advanced Fully Activated and Added "Online" * 287,246x 60 More Anti Ship Subspace Torpedo Launching Tubes Ready and Now Fully Upgraded and Advanced Completely "Online" * 699,527x 80 MoreConsecutive Extremely Large Energy Cannons ''' * '''240,000mm Calibrated Atomic Upgrades "Online" * 725,246x Anti Ship Subspace Torpedo Launching Tubes Ready and Now Fully Upgraded and Advanced Completely "Online" * 653,527x Consecutive Extremely Large Energy Cannons 240,000mm Calibrated Atomic Upgrades "Online" * 447,920x Anti Spaceship Quantum Entanglement Grenade Projectors Launchers Powered and "Online" * 851,640x Interlocked Anti Planet Missiles in 80x20 ETAL Calibrated and Now Fully Upgraded and Advanced Completely "Online" ''' * '''44,288x Rows Of Excalibur Photon Beam Anti Spaceship Blasters Powered and Now Fully Upgraded and Advanced Completely "Online" * 1x 1 Carnage Generator Upgraded Advanced Version The Super Weapon Of Choice and Now Fully Upgraded and Advanced Completely “Online” * 2x 1 Regeneration Enchantment Shield From Vitiates Power and also is Currently and Now Fully Upgraded and Advanced Completely “Online” * 80,000,000x 27,462 Classed Super Mega Dreadnaughts Upgraded To max Ability and “Online” * 1x 1 Teleforce Death Ray Advanced Version Upgraded And Fully Powered Up and Now Fully Upgraded and Advanced Completely“Online * 2x 2 Quantum Energy And Element Stabilizers To Stabilize the Temperature and The Engines “Online” ''' * '''1x 1 Only one Infinite Cargo Bay Dimensional Pocket for Infinite Storage and also “Online” * 2x 1 Hidden Sun Razer SuperWeapon Stations also Onboard the ship and currently “Online” * 8,447,239x 20 Carnage Plasma Clip Fully Armored Turrets Upgraded and Advanced and Placed “Online” * 2x 1 Celestial Being Powered OmniCannon Laser Emitter Upgraded and Powered up "Online" * 1x 1 Twilight Sepulcher Vault and Armory Upgraded Expanded and Ready to Be used “Online” * 14x 1 All Acquired Guardian/Standing stones have been acquired and Activated “Online” ''' * '''274x 2 Ice Wraith Essence Mist Upgraded Powered up completely Ready To be Used “Online” * 2x 2 Armies of Storm Atronachs ready to be used fully powered ready to fight “Online” * 1x 1 Sigil Stone Fully Powered ready to be used completely summoned not to be tested “Online” * 1x 1 DreamStride Book and The Miasma Gas Releases are completely functioning and ready ”Online” ''' * '''1x 1 Infinity Engine and Booster Fully Upgraded Advanced Version and Completely now “Online” * 1x 1 Eternal Tree Completely Installed Working Perfectly fine so far as of the moment and now “Online”